1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and in particular to antenna systems and operational methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antennas are used to receive and transmit signals that comprise electromagnetic waveforms. Electromagnetic waveforms have two distinct fields, an electric field and a magnetic field. The electric field and the magnetic field are orthogonal to one another and determine a polarization of a signal. An example of a polarization of a signal is horizontal polarization. Horizontal polarization includes an electric field that is horizontal to a receiver as the signal is being received. Antennas are configured to either receive or transmit a signal based on the polarization of the signal. In many instances, a single antenna is used to either receive or transmit an individual signal of a particular polarization.
Many signals are used in communication systems. The sheer number of signals necessitates diversity among the signals. One form of diversity includes spatial diversity. Spatial diversity includes separating antennas by some predetermined distance to assist in preventing interference from other signals. Interference can occur when a signal intended for one antenna on a platform is received by another antenna on the same platform. An example of spatial diversity includes configuring an antenna platform to have multiple antennas spaced apart from one another for receiving and/or transmitting individual signals of a single polarization. Unfortunately, providing multiple antennas is costly and increases a physical load placed on the platform. Furthermore, antenna platform space is typically limited and spatial diversity increases platform size.